


Loving You Through the Storm

by YaGirlClutchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlClutchie/pseuds/YaGirlClutchie





	Loving You Through the Storm

“I knew Mario Kart was a bad idea,” Brock sighed as he heard Brian raging from his office. He saved the video he was editing and walked softly toward his boyfriend’s office. “FUCK YOU TYLER” was the loudest insult yelled, with a few “stupid blue shells” and “I fell off the map” comments in between. Brock opened the door to see his boyfriend with his head in his hands. He walked over to Brian and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Bri, it’s ok. It’s just a-“ “Go away, Brock! I don’t want to hear any of your stupid statements right now! Can’t you see I’m fucking busy?”

Brock backed away and closed the door. He knew Brian wasn’t always in control of his anger and didn’t mean what he said. Brain’s passion was one of the things that had originally attracted Brock to his boyfriend, but the anger was an ugly side effect. He walked back to his office, leaving Brian’s yells behind him. He sat in silence for a few minutes, feeling desperate and hurt while he tried to figure out what to do. As much as he wanted to help Brian, he knew going back into the office was a bad idea. So he decided to channel his feelings into making dinner, cooking something that Brain would enjoy and give them something to talk about to hopefully help ease the guilt he knew his boyfriend would feel later.

 

An hour later, after the godforsaken game of Mario Kart was over and most of the group had logged off, Evan and Brian were planning their next session. They had the details ironed out when Evan said “Um Brian, I know it may not be my place to say this. But you were a little hard on Moo earlier. Is he ok?” Brian sat up in his chair with a start; he hadn’t thought about the stinging words he had said to his boyfriend. “FUCK Evan, I messed up. I am a horrible boyfriend.” “Just go apologize, man. Brock loves you.” “But I was awful. He’ll never forgive me; I don’t deserve him anyways.” “Well you won’t if you don’t apologize, so I’m hanging up now!”

Brian opened the door to his office to smell food downstairs and hear Brock singing while he cooked. “God, what did I do to deserve him?” Brian muttered under his breath. He slowly crept downstairs to watch his boyfriend cook and fix the table. When Brock turned to see Brian in the doorway, he smiled. “Did your game finish ok? It seemed like they were giving you a hard time.”

“Why are you so nice to me? I said horrible things to you today and had to have hurt you. I don’t deserve to have you love me when I can’t even love you back properly!” Brian was close to tears, breathing heavily with his head down as Brock moved toward him. He felt one hand on his waist and another on his chin, raising him to look into Brock’s eyes.

“Brian Hanby, when you asked me out, I knew that you got passionate about things. It’s part of the reason I fell in love with you. You say things in the heat of the moment, and I accept that. But you also know how to hold me when I’m sad and laugh with me when watching movies or playing stupid Death Run.” Brian felt the tears running down his face, and Brock’s fingers wiped them away as he spoke. “Your anger is scary, and sometimes it hurts me emotionally, yes. But I know that you will never hurt me on purpose. So I’ve learned to let it go and make you food for after the storm and love you through it. It’s something I hope to do for the rest of my life.”

With that, Brock gave Brian one of the softest but intense kisses he had ever felt. “I don’t deserve you,” Brian choked out. “I love you. So much.”


End file.
